


Love Notes

by ricecrispbees



Series: fronnie stories by Crisp Bee Man [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, and im reuploading it from my old wattpad so, android animatronics au, au: no bad endings and no dead kids, hello to anyone who remembers me frm aphfnaf lmao, mike's friends w all the animatronics & they're all quite happy, uhHHH so this was originally written by me when i was abt 12/13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecrispbees/pseuds/ricecrispbees
Summary: Bonnie is developing a crush on his best friend, and he doesn't know how to handle it. Fortunately, Mike is understanding enough to give him a gift to help him cope, but it's really hard to keep stuff a secret when you're living under the same roof as the person you're trying to hide such heavy stuff from.Probably kind of :/// at some points BUT to be fair I wrote this years ago and only reuploaded it here from Wattpad b/c I want to expand my fandoms list & word count on this site.





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> hihi
> 
> thank you for reading<3 hope you all like this even though it's quite old!

Bonnie slumped back in the chair of the backstage room, retrying his long, purple ponytail.

"Today's show was an exhausting one, wasn't it, Bon?" His friend Chica remarked, redoing the bobby pins in her short yellow hair.

"It was." Bonnie replied. "Have you seen Freddy anywhere?"

"Yeah, he's redoing his bow tie."

"And Foxy?"

"Sitting 'round in the cove again."

"Figures." Bonnie looked up at the clock. They had a few minutes before their new night guard, Mike Schmidt, was to show up for his first night on the job as a watchman. "So...what do you wanna do till Mike gets here?"

"Well...maybe we can talk about your feelings for Freddy." Chica smirked and sat down in a chair almost directly across from her purple-haired friend.

"Shut up." Bonnie huffed. "How...how you know about that, anyway?"

"I'm into fandoms." Chica replied with a nonchalant shrug. "I've become pretty good at detecting couples-to-be. If only you would say something, though, you two would be soooo cute!" She laughed.

Bonnie sighed. "Lay off, Chica. Freddy should be here any minute. Don't make anything awkward between the two of us." As they spoke, Freddy walked in through the backstage door.

"Make what thing awkward between who?" He asked.

"No one, Freddy, Chica's just being a dork again." Bonnie got up from his chair. "It's almost twelve. We should get back on the stage."

"We should..." Freddy and Chica stood up and together we made our way to the stage.

"Places, everyone." Freddy whispered. Just as they were shuffling back into place, they heard the camera on the wall make a whirring noise. They stood as still as they could. After a while, the whirring stopped.

"Hey, Freddy, make your eyes go black so we can stare at the camera!" Chica whispered.

Freddy chuckled. "Sounds like a plan to me." Bonnie blushed. The soft, sweet voice of Freddy Fazbear was one of the few things he lived for. Freddy could also make his eyes turn black, which he did, and all the animatronics stared at the camera together. Shortly after, it started to whirr. Not five seconds after Mike turned on our camera did we hear a string of curse words and a loud they WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" after they turned off. Chica laughed

"We got him good, didn't we, guys?" She grinned.

"Oh yeah." Bonnie agreed. Freddy just nodded.

"Alright, I'm going down to the kitchen. It's getting kind of boring here, no offense to you two." Chica jumped off the stage and waved her friends off as she started the walk to the kitchen.

"Looks like it's just the two of us on the stage, huh, Bonnie?" Freddy looked over at his purple-haired friend. Bonnie simply blushed and turned away. He wished more than anything to have some courage right now.

_'Oh, fuck you, Chica.'_

 


	2. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon's got the big gay. 'Nuff said.

Bonnie's hands shook and his voice did, too, as he spoke to Freddy.

"Y-yeah," He stammered in response. "I guess so."

"Bonnie," Freddy laid a hand on Bonnie's forehead, brushing his bangs aside. "Your face is very hot. Are you running a fever? Can androids even run fevers...?"

Bonnie began to sweat. " d-don't think so...we should ask the boss about that."

"Yeah, we should, because I want to make sure you're okay." Freddy smiled his sweet, gentleman-like smile. Bonnie's blushing increased. "Are you sure you're okay, Bon-Bon?"

"P-positive." Bonnie replied, adjusting his collar. Oh, god, why the nickname at a time like this. "I-uh...I'm gonna go down and say hello to Mike, see if I can't give him another scare."

"Of course. Have fun, don't kill the guy." Freddy's blue eyes didn't leave Bonnie's quivering magenta ones.

"Then, see you in a few..." Bonnie left the stage quietly. As he was walking down to the office, he thought back to the current state of his relationship with Freddy. So far, the two were only friends, but Bonnie wanted to be more. He'd had feelings for the bear for over a year, no, longer... maybe two or three years at best. If only he wasn't so shy, though! Both characters were men of few words, so they hardly ever spoke to anyone besides each other. Bonnie really wished he could tell Freddy how he felt, but he was pretty sure Freddy didn't swing that way, so he decided to keep his thoughts to himself until his little "obsession" with who was essentially his lesser boss blew over. Over time, though, the affection had just gotten stronger, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Bonnie hadn't been watching were he was going and walked straight into the frame of the door.

"Ooh." Mike winced from the office chair inside the room. "You, uh, you okay, Bonnie? That is your name, right...?"

"I'm fine..." Bonnie rubbed his nose and stood up. "Have any of the others come down to say hi yet?"

"No..." Mike replied, trembling slightly.

"Then I must be the first." Bonnie took time to notice Mike's quivering. "Hey, you've got nothing to be afraid of. Everyone here is friendly." Bonnie gently pat Mike on the shoulder.

"Right. Sorry. You guys just seemed so scary at first..." Mike trailed off.

"We get that a lot." Bonnie sat on the top of the desk. "Really, we're only messing around. we aren't exactly allowed to scare kids, so..."

"I mean, that makes sense." Mike laughed. "Hey, you almost seem nervous about something. What's up? Just so we're on the same page, I'm not that scary of a guy either." He laughed again.

"Oh..." Bonnie's face was still slightly flushed from his earlier encounter with Freddy and he hadn't realized it. "My face? It's nothing, I promise."

"You sure?" Mike flashed Bonnie a coy smile. "You seem as though you've been...thinking of someone."

"I actually have been thinking of someone." Bonnie blushed a little more. Dammit. How was everyone able to see what he was thinking today?! "Can, uh, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Mike replied and set down the tablet.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a while as Bonnie tried to muster up the courage to spill a secret to who was basically a complete stranger. God, why was he even bothering with this? Mike did seem friendly and all, but...was it worth spilling what was easily his biggest secret at the moment?

You know what. Fuck it. If nothing else, this would make for good practice for if he ever actually got to confess.

"So, I think I might be crushing on Freddy, but I don't know how to say it." Bonnie replied after a while, breathing a huge sigh of relief. There. He'd said it.

 


	3. Act Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's a cool dude & Bonnie has a feeling they'll get along well.

"Freddy?" Mike clarified and sat up in his chair.

"Yeah..." Bonnie turned away shyly.

"Huh. I didn't realize you androids were even capable of that." Mike's eyes widened and Bonnie noticed they were colored a slightly greener shade of Freddy's eyes. He quickly composed himself and sat back in his chair. "Erm, sorry. I'm something of an engineering nerd, you see, and I kinda took the job here since I was interested in seeing how you all worked."

"Oh, that's cool." Bonnie remarked. "Just, uh, just don't straight up try to dismantle us limb for limb just yet, okay?"

Mike laughed. "It's not on my agenda to do that, don't worry. Anyway, that's what all this awkwardness is about?" The security guard ginned. "Sheesh, Bonnie, why didn't you just up and say so?"

"I-I'm shy, okay?" A small blush crossed Bonnie's face.

Mike chuckled. "Is that so. Believe it or not, I'm actually shy too."

"Really?" Bonnie sat down on the desk. "You don't come across that way at all."

"I don't come across that way to a lot of people." Mike sighed and flopped back down in the chair. "That's why people call me an attention whore whenever I refuse to do something out of pure shyness.."

"Oh. That's bad." Bonnie commented, not sure what to say to that.

"It is." Mike agreed with a shrug. "It be like that sometimes."

The two were silent for a while.

"So, about that crush on Freddy-" Mike began.

"Shh!" Bonnie cut him off. "Careful! What if he's listening?!"

"He's not!" Mike checked the lights both doors to justify his statement. "See?"

"I guess you're right." Bonnie felt slightly embarrassed again. "Go on."

"As I was saying, even as an android, it's not healthy to keep your feelings locked up inside you like that." Mike continued. "Either you have to tell him soon or we'll have to find some other way."

"Another way, please." Bonnie whimpered. "I don't want to tell him till I'm sure he feels the same."

"Alright," Mike smiled and pulled out a bag.

"See this?" He pulled out a small black notebook. Bonnie nodded. "Take it. I've kind of got a thing for writing, too, so I have a few empty notebooks laying about. I don't need this one since I've got another in my car, so you can have this one. What you do is this: Whenever you start feeling really strongly for him, you write about it in here. It'll really lift the weight off your shoulders. You may wanna hide it from the others, though, like in your room or something--wait..." Mike looked up from the notebook and at Bonnie. "You guys don't have rooms, do you. Oops. Then, I guess you could, uh..." 

"Actually, yeah, we've got individual rooms where we go to 'recharge, both literally and figuratively." Bonnie replied as if this was something entirely normal for an android. "Our boss set them up for during our breaks and at nighttime, when we should technically be recharging, but...bothering the security guard is too much fun." He teased.

"I see." Mike replied with a laugh. "That's impressive, actually. Then that adds on to places you can hide this." Mike handed Bonnie the notebook and a pencil.

"Thanks, Mike!" Bonnie hugged the night guard, who hugged back.

"Good luck with Freddy!" Mike smiled and waved.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll be back here tomorrow night!" And with that, Bonnie left Mike for his other friends to meet him.

 _Now to get back and write about Freddy_. Bonnie contemplated to himself.

Gosh, Mike was such a friendly guy. 


	4. Act Four

Bonnie thought and thought all he could about what to write in his new notebook from Mike, but nothing seemed to come to mind. And after all he'd been thinking, too! He set ha pencil down in frustration and decided that since it was six am, he'd wait until tomorrow to ask Mike what he should write.

The next night, Mike was there. Bonnie came sprinting down to the office to see Mike first. Mike was there, all right, but he seemed to be expecting someone else.

"Oh!" The brown haired man sat up in his chair. "It's you. I thought you'd be..." He trailed off.

"Who?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Umm..." Mike's cheeks pinked. "Foxy..." He replied kind of quietly.

"Why'd you be waiting for him?" Bonnie asked. He thought Mike would've liked to be around someone like Chica more often.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Mike turned an even deeper shade of red. "We're...uh...I don't know how to put it. There's just some kind of *thing* between us, that's all I know for sure."

"Really?" Bonnie's snickered. "Did he let you, ah...open him up to _see how he worked_ last night?"

Mike sputtered and his face turned red. "Sh-shut up, of course not!" Bonnie cackled.

"He doesn't know about the notebook, does he?" The android indirectly cautioned him to never tell anyone about it just through his tone.

Mike shook his head no. "Lets just call it a note for now, okay? It's shorter."

"That sounds fine to me." Bonnie shrugged and propped himself up against the front of the desk. "So about the note..."

"Is it working for you yet?" Mikes smile returned.

"That's just it." Bonnie sighed and slumped against the wall. "I haven't a damn clue what I'm gonna write in that thing yet. I tried for the remainder of last night till my battery nearly ran out. Nothing came to mind!" The android groaned in frustration.

"Well," Mike offered. "Try writing a love letter in it."

"Are you _serious_?" Bonnie asked, thinking he was going to have to give it to Freddy.

"Yeah. Don't get the wrong idea though, you won't have to give it to him or anything unless you want to. Just kind of write it out, you know, short and sweet. Again, gotta get the weight off your metallic shoulders. And hey," Mike gave Bonnie a pat on the shoulder. "I'll take any blame that's thrown at ya if the others find it. Deal?"

"Deal." Bonnie smiled with gratitude. "Thanks, Mike."

"It's nothing." Mike shrugged. "

~~~

Freddy was having a hard time finding Bonnie. He had looked almost everywhere at this point and decided to check his friend's room.

"Huh..." He opened Bonnie's bedroom door but the android wasn't in there.

"Not here." He sighed. "Real shame, too. I wanted to talk to him-Eh?" Freddy spied something on Bonnie's bed next to the cord he used to recharge. "What's this?" He picked the mystery object up. It was a black notebook. It was sleek and looked fairly new. Where could he have gotten this? Maybe it was a present from the boss. How strange.

"Nothing in here." Freddy flipped through the book and thought nothing of it. He tossed it back onto the bed and left.

 


	5. Act Five

Bonnie wasted no time in getting back to his room.

"Huh?" He noticed right away that his notebook was in a different spot than before. He flipped through it. It was still blank.

"Thank goodness." He said to nobody in particular. In the case that someone had indeed tampered with it as he expected, was glad there was nothing written in it.

Yet.

He flopped down on his bed and set to work with writing a "love note". God, how on earth was he going to do this? He stopped to compose himself by taking a deep breath, then began to write:

_Dear Freddy:_

_I don't know if I've ever said this before, but I like you as more than a friend. Maybe it's obvious to you, maybe it isn't. I just wanted to get it off my chest that you're a great singer, an awesome friend, and the best with children out of all three of us._

_I hope maybe one day you can learn to like me the same._

_~Bonnie_

'There.' Bonnie drew a small heart next to his name, set down his pencil, and closed the notebook. Mike was right! He felt much better and he felt a great relief wash over him. The android gently slipped the notebook into a drawer in the small nightstand next to his bed. He shivered at the thought of one of the others finding the note. Good thing they knew not to be in his room without explicit permission.

The purple-haired android was busy re-tying his ponytail in a mirror for no other reason than for the hell of it when Chica knocked at his door.

"Come in." Bonnie replied, not leaving the mirror.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Chica sprung into the room, hyper as usual. "You wanna come down to the kitchen and eat pizza? Everyone else is there, even Golden Freddy!"

"Golden Freddy, huh? I thought that guy never came out of the closet." Bonnie brushed out some of the hair in his ponytail. "Besides, I'm actually not feeling that big on eating right now."

"It's a safe room, you dummy, and I swear he's in there!! Now come on! Quit making yourself all pretty like a girly-girl and come socialize!" Chica grabbed Bonnie by the arm.

"I'm a guy, Chica..." Bonnie didn't even bother to finish his sentence. "Fine. I'll come." Chica let out a "yay!" and dragged Bonnie down to the kitchen.

"Stay here." She said outside the kitchen door. She had a mysterious, mischievous glimmer in her purple eyes, one that Bonnie did not like. He decided not to object, though, and decided instead to wait patiently for his friend.

"Alright," Chica called from behind the door. "You can come in now!"

Bonnie opened the door.

"Wait! Bonnie, don't-!"

Freddy was cut off by a bucket of water pouring from the door frame onto Bonnie's head.

The two other bots in the room fell dead silent before Chica began to laugh hysterically. Bonnie's hair was absolutely drenched and he was surprised he wasn't beginning to short-circuit. All he could do was stand there, unpleasantly surprised, and it was then he realized only Freddy and Chica were in the room with him. Freddy looked mortified and like he was ready to apologize for years, but Chica clearly didn't regret a thing.

"Bonnie, I'm-" Freddy was cut off by Bonnie silently turning on his heel, slamming the door in their faces, and leaving.

 


	6. Act Six

Bonnie silently padded off to his room to recover mentally from the embarrassing situation that had just occurred. He at least hoped Freddy didn't think of that as a funny joke like Chica had. Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Mike and Foxy had heard the bucket hit the floor from the office and came running down.

"The hell happened in here?!" Foxy opened the door to the kitchen and Mike saw a glimpse of the soaked Bonnie sulking off to his room. No more buckets fell from the ceiling, thankfully.

"Chica dumped a bucket of water on Bonnie's head." Freddy had been tearing into Chica for this between the time Bonnie had left and now.

"Are you serious? That's so shallow!" Mike scolded. "What if you damaged his wires? What if he short circuited? Hey, are you guys waterproof, too, or..."

"I think so, yeah. Kids spill shit a lot, you know." Freddy replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"That's so cool!" Mike remarked in awe. "Still, though, that was a dick move, Chica."

"Oh..." Chica realized then that nobody else had been laughing at the 'prank' but her. "Y-you're right." She said, kind of quietly, and fidgeted with her thumbs. "I-I should go apologize, shouldn't I?" She said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. You should." Freddy ordered. Chica walked out of the room, her head down in shame.

"You two can go back to the guard room if you want." Freddy said to Mike and Foxy as he grabbed a towel that was hanging off the oven.

"Absolutely not." Mike asserted, grabbing a roll of paper towels.

"We're gonna help you clean up this mess." Foxy said ripping a few off with his good hand. 

"God, thank you both." Freddy smiled. He looked exhausted. Mike picked up the bucket and, noticing there was still some water inside, dumped it out in the sink before drying the inside. 

"Yeah, it's no problem. By the way, while I'm here, can you guys answer a few questions about being androids for me? If it's not too weird, that is."

Foxy and Freddy exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Why not."

* * *

 

Chica, meanwhile, was knocking quietly on Bonnie's door.

"Hey, Bonnie?" Her voice was quiet, sort of slow, and lacked her usual energy.

There was silence on the other end and the sound of something being placed on a wooden surface. Bonnie then opened the door a crack and was silent before hissing out a " _What?_ " in response.

"I'm really sorry for pouring the bucket of water on your head. I mean that. I, uh, I can help fix your hair if you want..." Chica's own short, yellow hair bounced above her shoulders as she spoke.

"No. Please don't." Bonnie huffed. "Dude. What the _fuck_. You just embarrassed me in front of Freddy when you know my situation with hi. What made you think that was a good idea!?"

"I-I--"

"Get out. Now." Bonnie slammed the door in her face. Chica left without hesitating, a few artificial tears running down her cheeks.

Bonnie slumped against his door and finished drying his face off with a hand towel. He realized then that he probably shouldn't have been so hard on her, but what else was he supposed to do? It's not like he was taught to be any different.

There was a second knock on the door.

"Come in." Bonnie let out another sarcastic huff.

The door opened. This time it was Freddy.

"Hey there, Bon Bon." Freddy smiled slightly.

"Oh." Bonnie snapped to attention and felt his face heat up. "It's you."

"Yup." Freddy let out a nervous laugh. "It's me."

The two were quiet for a while, standing in front of each other without saying a word and silently hoping the other would initiate some form of conversation.

"So, uh..." Freddy began awkwardly. "I'm sorry for what happened back there. Chica was in a really good mood and decided to pull that prank, even though I tried to stop her."

"It's okay." Bonnie sighed. "I'll talk to her about it later, once I cool down some more. Right now I have to fix this messy purple mop." He pointed at his hair. Both bots laughed.

"You know..." Freddy silently followed Bonnie to the mirror. "Id be willing to help you if you'd like."

Bonnie had to restrain himself from losing his shit. Finally, a chance at getting physical contact from him.

"Sure." Bonnie stammered. "That would be a huge help, actually."

"Wonderful." Freddy pulled out Bonnie's hair tie and began to readjust his friend's hair. "You know, you were acting surprisingly mature when you got the bucket of water dumped on your head."

"Thanks." Bonnie replied. ' _I_ _didn't want to lash out and embarrass myself in front of you, idiot.'_ He thought to himself. _  
_

"Are you okay with me doing this?" Freddy asked coolly.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Bonnie made a grab for his hair brush, but Freddy got it first.

"Here, I'll take care of this." Freddy sat Bonnie down and began to work on his friend's hair.

"Heh heh..." Bonnie chuckled. "You're surprisingly good at this." Bonnie leaned back a little and relaxed under Freddy's touch.

"Thanks." Freddy went silent after that.

"I think it's good to go." Freddy said after a short time of work. Bonnie opened his eyes and nearly squealed. He looked _perfect_. _Much_ better than what he was capable of.

"Sheesh..." Bonnie grinned, feeling the back of his ponytail and discovering something different about it. "...did you seriously put a tiny fucking braid in there?"

Freddy laughed. "And what if I did? Personally, I think it's a nice touch."

"Oh my god. You absolute idiot, I love it." Bonnie couldn't stop himself from laughing too.

"Glad you like it." Freddy replied coolly. He the spied something on Bonnie's nightstand.

"Hey Bonnie," Freddy picked it up. "What is this?" Bonnie went red in the face. He'd forgotten to put it back in there when Chica knocked at the door, apparently.

"D-Don't open that!" He sputtered, pointing at the black notebook in Freddy's hands. He turned even redder when he realized how stupid and childish he sounded.

"If you insist." Freddy replied, slightly confused, and set the notebook down. "So what now?"

"Eh, I'll just hang out here for a while." Bonnie replied. "I still need some time to cool off. Uh, thanks again for the braid, by the way."

"I understand. And you're welcome." Freddy replied with his trademark warm smile.

As soon as Bonnie saw the door close, he felt an artificial adrenaline rush coming on. He began to sweat and blush at the mere thought of Freddy touching the notebook with his own feelings towards him in it. In fact, just thinking about it really made him want to write another entry.

 


	7. Act Seven

_Dear Freddy,_

_Thanks for helping me with my hair. It looks great now! I'm sure I've told you that enough, but I want to say it one more time since you did so great, as usual. I love you._

~ _Bonnie_

'There.' Bonnie set down his pencil. He decided that since Freddy kept finding it, he'd slip it under the nightstand. This he did.

"Now nobody can find it." Bonnie declared proudly to himself. He could only imagine Chica popping up behind him and screaming in his ear "CAN'T FIND WHAT", but surprisingly enough it didn't happen.

 _Oh, yeah_... Bonnie remembered. _I have to go apologize for bitching at her like that._

Bonnie moved his pencil from the bed to the night stand and set off to find Chica.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Chica?"

Chica was curled up in a ball in the back of the storage room.

"Who's there?" She called, sounding completely depressed. It put a sinking feeling in Bonnie's chest."

"Hey, it's me, Bonnie." The other bot replied and sat down next to her. "Listen, Chica, I'm sorry for being so rough on you earlier. I was just really embarrassed and it pissed me off that you would do that." Bonnie sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. Chica mimed the action

"I'm sorry, too." Chica replied. "I know how strongly you feel for Freddy and something like that was not a smart idea. I just wanted someone to laugh with and Golden Freddy wouldn't come out again..."

"How about Springtrap?" They never really talked about that bot, even though technically, as an older version of Bonnie, they could have been considered brothers.

"He's been deactivated since Fredbear's Family Diner, don't you remember?" Chica looked over at him, biting her cheek. 

"Oh yeah." Bon sighed. If he was being honest, he would have wanted to meet Springtrap. He'd met Golden once, but while he was an interesting guy, he hadn't bothered trying to see him since. Usually he had other things on his mind at night. The two friends went silent again.

"Well," Bonnie stood up and stretched out his arms. "It's almost six a.m. We should be heading back to the stage now."

Chica stood up, too. "Yeah. We should. By the way, your hair looks nice. I think the kids will like your braid, it's a nice touch."

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks. And Chica?"

"Hm?"

"I forgive you." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and she smiled back at him.

"I forgive you too, you big dork. Let's go already." She handed her friend his red guitar from off the table next to them.

Together, they left the storage room.

 


	8. Act Eight

After an exhausting day of watching little kids, Freddy decided he needed to pay a certain someone a visit. He walked back past the storage closet to a door covered in at least a dozen locks and bolts that only a few people knew how to undo, Freddy himself included. He didn't care how much the other would protest; he needed to vent, and they needed to socialize.

"Hey," He rapped on the door when the last padlock dropped off. "Open up, big bro."

The dozens of locks on the inside of the door clicked and Golden Freddy peeked out of the crack in the door.

"Come in." He opened the door all the way when he saw who it was.

Freddy silent padded into the room. "Still a mess, as usual, big brother."

"Shut up." Golden Freddy, or Goldie as he was called behind closed doors, punched Freddy on the arm with a laugh.

"So what brings you here?" Goldie sat on the floor and motioned for Freddy to do the same. Freddy sat next to Goldie.

"Eh, just wanted to hang out. Something wrong with that?" Freddy asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Goldie's eyes were cast upon the Springtrap suit in the corner.

"How's old Golden Bonnie doing?"

"Still not moving around." Goldie replied with a huff.

"What's the matter? You seem a little disturbed." Freddy took note of this right away. Then he realized it. "You crushing on Springtrap, there?"

"Shut up." Goldie frowned.

"Heh heh...." Freddy let out a chuckle. Goldie turned red and looked away.

"But seriously, from the look on your face, one could assume you have a crush on him." Freddy shrugged.

"Eh...about that..." Goldie stammered.

"So you do like him."

"Hey, I'm slowly getting over it!" Goldie snapped. "...it's unreasonable of me, y'know? It's been literally years since I last saw him actually moving, actually...alive, if you can call it that." The other android sighed and slumped against the dirty wall of the dark storage room. "God. What's wrong with me, Fred?"

"I don't know. I don't think there's anything wrong with you." Freddy sat down next to his 'brother' sympathetically. "I'm not going to make fun of you for it, though. I've got a crush myself."

"Really?" Goldie's black eyes lightened ever so slightly. "Please tell me it's on Chica."

"Why the hell would I date her? She's anime-characters-only-sexual." Goldie burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yup." Freddy grinned, seeing that now was a good time to cut up. "Not asexual, not pansexual, she's 'DATE ME, LIGHT YAGAME'-sexual." Goldie's laughter increased.

"Alright, alright, calm down. We don't need the others hearing this." Freddy silenced his brother.

"So anyway, who's this crush on? Since there's no other females here and you know the boss and I would string you up by your toes if you were caught dating a patron, you're crushing on a dude, right?" Goldie asked.

Freddy sighed. "Yeah. You're taking it better than I thought you would."

Goldie chuckled. "Eh, well, I have no reason to complain. We're both into guys. So who is it, Foxy?"

"Nah, he's dating the guard, actually, at least from what I've picked up." Freddy replied.

" _Seriously_? What's the guy's name?"

"Michael. Michael Schmidt. He prefers to be called Mike."

"Huh." Goldie smirked. "Does he have a nice ass?"

"Golden!"

"Well, I know Foxy like the back of my own hand, and if there's one thing I know it's that the main reason he dated someone is for their _booty_." Golden Freddy snorted. "Get it, because he's a pirate, and...yeah."

"God, will you shut up." It was now Freddy's turn to do the shoulder punching. "Well, yeah, but this time it's different."

"Really?" Goldie cocked his head.

"Really. He's _hooked_ on this guy." Freddy winked.

"Oh my god. You're the worst." The other put his hands over his face with a groan. "You've always made the worst jokes, you know?"

" _You're_ the worst joke ever made. Oof. Burn."

"Wow. Die." The brothers burst out laughing. "Anyway," Golden Freddy continued, "Who's your crush? Wait! Don't tell me...it's Bonnie."

"Fuck. You caught me." Freddy sighed.

"Caught you, huh?" Goldie asked. "Am I the first person you told?"

Freddy nodded. "A truly shameful secret, am I right?" He remarked sarcastically.

"Barely. To be completely honest, I think he's got a nicer ass than Foxy."

" _Golden_."

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Are you really?"

"Nope." Goldie teased, prompting Freddy to deck his shoulder again. "Ow, fuck! You're gonna dislocate a joint!"

"And you'll deserve it!" His brother replied, unable to hold back laughter.

"That's fair." Golden Freddy laughed along, and for a while after that, they simply sat together in silence for a bit until the younger bot decided to take his leave.

"I'm off to go bother the others again." He stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

"Alright, bro, and hey," Goldie stopped Freddy. "When are you gonna tell him?"

Freddy hesitated. "I'll let you know when I do. Right now, I don't exactly have any plans for it."

"Okay then, come back whenever ya want. Not like I've got much else to do with my time then sit here and talk to my least favorite sibling." Golden teased.

"I'll be looking forward to the next time I see my least favorite sibling, then." Freddy stuck his tongue out. With that, he unlocked the dozens of locks on the safe room door and left.

 


	9. Act Nine

The next night, Bonnie was heading down the hallway to write in his notebook again when he happened to bump into Freddy.

"Oh!" Bonnie blushed. "Sorry, Freddy, I wasn't looking where I was going..."

"No, no, it's okay." Freddy waved it off. "Where are you off to?"

"My room." Bon replied nonchalantly.

"You've been in there a lot lately." The other commented. "Should I be concerned?"

"Nah, not really."

"Fine." Freddy paused and a smile crept across his face. "Oh, your face is red again, by the way." Bonnie realized this was true.

"Isn't that wonderful." He huffed. Damn this stupid stupid body.

Freddy put a hand on Bonnie's forehead.

"You're not running a fever, at least not that I can tell..." Freddy observed.

"R-right. Thanks. I-I'll just be going now, and-" Bonnie was interrupted by Freddy grabbing him on the wrist and holding him there for a few seconds. Since his back was turned, he couldn't tell what the taller man was doing.

"Freddy?!" Bonnie became slightly panicked.

"Oh." Freddy let go after a few seconds. "Sorry."

"What the hell were you doing?!" Bonnie asked. The other seemed to come to his senses and let the other go.

"Nothing. Sorry, I think I spaced out just now. Sorry!" Freddy waved his friend off. "I'll see you later!" He left and the other just stared for a while.

 _Weird_. Bonnie thought to himself, his face heating up again. _I could've sworn he was checking out my ass just now._

 

* * *

_Dear Freddy,_

_You know, when you bumped into me in the hallway earlier, I wasn't blushing because I was sick or anything like you keep thinking. I was blushing because you were so close to me. I like it when we're close like that. I really hope you feel the same about me..._

_~Bonnie_

Bonnie shut his notebook and slid it back under the nightstand. He sighed to himself. "I really wish I could figure out how to tell him how I feel." The purple haired man flopped onto the bed next to him. There was a knock at the door shortly after. Dammit! Could he really not catch a break around here?!

"Heyy, Bonnie!" It was Chica.

"Oh." Bonnie stood up quickly and opened the door. "It's you."

"It's me~" Chica grinned. "Anyway! Freddy needs you for something."

"He does?" Bonnie's cheeks pinked again. "For what?"

"I dun _no,_ just go find him." Chica pouted impatiently.

"Fine, fine, is he at the stage again?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Now hurry." Chica really seemed to be in a rush.

"Alright, I'm going, damn." Bonnie left his room. Chica closed the door behind him.

~~~

It turns out Freddy wasn't on the stage, but in his bedroom. Bon figured this out after a bit of searching.

"Oh, hey." The door was opened slightly and Freddy kicked back on his bed, reading something. The port in the back of his neck was opened and he had a wire attached for it for him to recharge with,

"Chica said you needed me." Bonnie decided to be straightforward.

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering if you could look through some of these song books with me. I need some ideas for Monday's show and right now, you know, I've kind of got a wire in my neck and I can't focus all that well." Freddy gestured over to the bed.

"Sure." Bonnie picked up one of the rather flimsy books and sat down. This was shortly followed by a sound much like that of two metal beams running against each other, and then there was a crash as the entire bed caved underneath them.

"Shit!" That was the first time Freddy had cursed around Bonnie in a while. "What was that?!"

Half of Freddy's bed was on the floor.

"I don't know, lemme see if I can figure it out." Bonnie set the book in his hands down and began to crawl around the base of the bed. He held up a screw. "Found it."

"Found what?" Freddy rubbed the side of his head. It really wasn't good for him to be awake while he was trying to charge.

"Loose screws. I'm guessing it was Chica, unless your room needs more maintenance than we do."

"I'm gonna go with the Chica option."

"So'm I."

"Mother fuck." Bonnie moaned. The two were silent for a long, awkward while.

"Well, what do we do now?" Bonnie asked.

"We could always hang out on the stage."

"You're charging." Bonnie suddenly saw an opportunity and knew he had to take it. "Come back to my room." He offered. "I'll let you use my charging cord." They were nearly impossible to detach from the wall, so this was an offer a tired Freddy would find hard to resist.

"If it's okay with you, then I'll do it. Should I leave a note for the boss to fix this?" Freddy gestured to the bed.

"Yeah. If she asks any questions later, tell her Chica is a dick sometimes."

Both Bonnie and Freddy laughed, but it was awkward, as most of their interactions had been lately. Bonnie could sense an atmosphere of tenseness in the air between them and wasn't sure what to make of it...again.

"Alright." Freddy stood up and broke the silence again. "I'll help you with the note and we'll be on our way." Bonnie blushed, realizing that his friend had just unknowingly made a reference to his notebook where he wrote all his feelings directed towards him down.

"Right." Bonnie managed to compose himself and stood up. "Lets go."

~~~

A note had been left to the boss and currently, Freddy and Bonnie were sitting in Bonnie's room. Freddy was seated back against the wall with Bonnie's charger in his neck. Both had decided that studying their songs was a bust and they were just hanging out, talking about whatever came to mind.

"I have to wonder sometimes, Bon Bon, do you think any of the people that come to mess around in this establishment have any suspicion of what goes on here behind closed doors?" Freddy asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"God. I have no idea." Bonnie chuckled, feeling a bit more comfortable now that he didn't have to look directly at Freddy to talk to him. "You know something? I've been thinking about it, and honestly...Chica would be the worst person to wingman for either of us." He remarked.

"That's true," the other agreed. "Bless her heart, she tries so hard, but god."

"Remember when she had a crush on Foxy?"

"Holy shit! And I thought I was the only one who remembered!" Freddy laughed. "Oh, god. Memories."

"Oh, you're far from the only one, Fredbear." Hey, Bonnie could give him cute nicknames too. Fred looked over at him and they shared a bit of eye contact that made Bon's artificial heart skip a couple of beats.

"I don't think she ever threw those pictures out..." Freddy paused and both bots were silent before laughing again. Bonnie felt slightly bad for talking shit about his friend, but it wasn't like they had all that much to discuss otherwise. Besides, if Chica was there with them, the exchange about this would have likely been similar.

Freddy suddenly stood up and unplugged himself.

"Alright, Bon, I'm not gonna inconvenience you any further. I'll go back to my room and try to fix the bed myself so you can charge up too." Freddy unplugged the cord from himself and set it down.

"But the boss is gonna have to fix that bed herself. You don't know shit about engineering, there's no way you'll get that thing fixed by sunrise." Bonnie said it teasingly, but inside he really just wanted an excuse for Freddy to stay a bit longer.

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" Freddy asked, stopping in the doorway.

"Eh..." Bonnie was quiet. He didn't want to mention the idea of sharing a bed, but it was the first thing to slip from his mouth. "Maybe we should try sharing my bed? It would be better than bunking with Chica." Bonnie said the last part with sincerity.

Freddy laughed. "That's true. I suppose you're right, won't hurt for us to try sharing a room. Besides, it's just for one night." He made a remark about going into standby mode to compensate for charging that Bonnie didn't quite process fully.

'I really just got him to agree with that, didn't I.' The other instead thought to himself.

"I'll go back to my room and change out of these clothes. Wouldn't want to mess them up for tomorrow's show, right? I'll be back in a few." Freddy left the room with his usual smile, oblivious to his best friend's feelings once again.

Bonnie, meanwhile, sat red-faced on the bed. Was this actually happening? Was he really going to share a bed with his crush of three years? He decided to go change his clothes and make it quick to avoid anything embarrassing simultaneously cursing and congratulating himself the entire way through..

 


	10. Act Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's short & sweet b/c i was feeling a bit lazy the day i wrote it :/ thank you for reading this far<3

"I'm back." Freddy stated simply as he pushed open the door to Bonnie's room.

"That was fast." The other bot remarked. He was seated on the edge of his own bed in black shorts and a white t-shirt and socks. technically, he didn't have to change his clothes, but his show clothes felt a bit too stiff to comfortably relax in when he 'fell asleep', which more or less just meant entering a sort of shutdown mode while he recharged.

"Same for you." Freddy looked Bonnie up and down.Compared to him, he was wearing brown shorts and a white shirt. "Part of me expected you to still be getting dressed."

"Is that so. Well," Bonnie tried to make this as "not awkward" as possible. "I guess we should shut down for now. What time is it?"

Freddy glanced at the clock. "It's 1:30."

"Later than I thought it would be." Bonnie remarked, taking his charger from the floor and opening the panel in his neck to attach it. Immediately, he felt a rush of energy through his body and he laid down on his bed to combat the sort of lightheadedness that followed. He couldn't understand how Freddy had been able to function with this damn thing in his body and chalked it up to him being more used to it than he was. Freddy crawled under the covers next to him, trying not to stare at Bonnie's long, beautiful purple hair when the other pulled out his hair tie. Freddy then turned off the lamp on his best friend's nightstand and tried not to think about what they were doing.

"Goodnight, Freddy." The other's body made a soft whirring noise as it began its temporary shutdown sequence.

"'Goodnight, Bon Bon."

The two fell silent, now deprived of words. Instead, both faced the window on Bonnie's left, allowing moonlight to bounce off their dark, shadowy figures. It bled in through the one window in the room, covered by blinds, and Freddy mused about what a lovely sight it was as Bonnie slightly shifted, making the light dance off his hair and reflect a dark violet back at the other android.

Bonnie unconsciously rolled over to face Freddy as he fell asleep completely. Freddy's cheeks reddened and he lightly pecked the bot in front of him on the forehead before finally allowing himself to shut down, too.

 


	11. Act Eleven

Freddy was the first to wake up. The bot still felt quite tired and realized he didn't have as much juice in his batteries as he expected, but it was alright. He figured he'd just have to take it easy that day. He then realized Bonnie was still unconscious next to him, and after unplugging his charger he attempted to boot him up. "Hey, Bon," He gently shook his friend awake. "Wake up. It's..." He checked the clock on the wall. "Seven thirty."

Bonnie stirred, then suddenly shot up, nearly hitting Freddy in the nose. "Seven thirty?! Fuck me running, we were supposed to be on stage an hour ago!"

"Calm down, calm down." The other bot stretched his arms above his head and got out of bed. "I'll explain to the others why we're late. For now, get dressed."

"Alright, if you know what you're doing." Bonnie shrugged and got up to grab his stage clothes. Freddy just kind of sat there for a moment.

'Huh.' He stared Bonnie up and down while his back was turned. 'Golden was right. He _does_ have a nice-pull it together, Frederick!' Freddy smacked himself in the forehead and headed off to his room.

~~~

"What in the fuck took you two so long?" Chica asked when the two bots finally showed up on the stage.

"We, uh, overslept." Freddy explained, adjusting his black bow tie.

"Really?" Chica snickered. "Heard your bed broke last night, Fazbear. Dare I ask what you were up to?"

"Hanging out. A few screws busted loose in the frame." Bonnie fumbled with his own red bow tie. Damn his clumsy hands. "How did you know about that?"

"I heard the noise. Mike showed me the camera footage of you two leaving Freddy's room so I went to see what happened. Our bed frames are all getting quite old, anyway, so that didn't surprise me too much."

Bonnie nodded in acknowledgement as he continued struggling with his bow tie. "God, why couldn't this have just been a clip on?!"

"Because the kids could yank it off and run off with it then. Here, lemme help you with that." Freddy reached out to help Bonnie.

"Er-no, you don't have to!" Bonnie's flushed an embarrassed red as his friend tried to tie the bow tie for him, despite the other's protests of being able to do it himself. Chica watched with a shit-eating grin.

"Aren't the two of you adorable!" She teased. Freddy cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The female didn't get the chance to reply when the door to the back stage slammed open and a woman stormed onstage with them.

"Hey!" Uh-oh. Their boss, Cassandra, had just walked in, and she was clearly quite unhappy. She looked furious, in fact, which was something quite out of character for her.

"Good morning, boss. Everything alright?" Chica tuned one of the mics on stage and tapped it to test the quality.

Cass growled. "Not pleased with some of the people I'm dealing with." The curvy orange-headed woman adjusted the brown collars on her uniform. "God. I went to grad school for four fucking years to get my masters just to land a job dealing with clients who ultimately just wanna send me dick pics." She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Uh, sorry, I'm ranting. I really don't expect any of you to understand."

"Oh. Hey, it's alright, boss." Freddy attempted to reassure her, giving her his trademark smile.

The boss smiled. "Thanks, I needed that." She put on a mock angry face. "Now get to work!"

"Yes, ma'am!" All three androids gave her a mock salute and laughed.

Cassidy chuckled to herself as she waved her bots off and strolled into her office.

"What a nice bunch they turned out to be. Gosh, I must really underestimate my own coding abilities." She smiled, then sighed. "I just wonder what's up with Bonnie and Freddy lately."

 

* * *

 

Poor Freddy was exhausted. He supposed he managed to overestimate how much he could exert himself that day, and he knew that if he tried to stay up he'd run out of power in minutes. It got to the point where by the time the restaurant closed for the night, he had to use his microphone stand to hold himself up. Chica was off in the kitchen messing around, and he wasn't sure what Foxy was up to. He did know, however, that Bonnie was just backstage. He peeked behind the curtain to see his friend absentmindedly strumming on his guitar, his eyes glazed over.

"Hey, Bon, It's 10 p.m. Can I crash in your room for a bit? Boss still hasn't fixed my bed yet and I'm not about to try sleeping on the floor."

"That's fine." Bonnie didn't even bother giving his response a second thought and didn't even look up from his guitar.

"Thanks, man. I'll see you in a while." The other bot walked off the stage.

"Shit!" Bonnie smacked himself in the forehead. The moment Freddy left, he realized he'd fucked up. About halfway through the day, he took a break to switch out guitar picks and write a bit in his notebook before going out onstage. Expecting the boss to have gotten around to fixing Freddy's bed by nightfall, he decided not to put it away, and now the notebook was sitting out in the open for anyone to open it.

Oops.


	12. Act Twelve

Freddy opened the door to the bedroom that he and Bonnie were now sharing. That's how he thought of it, anyway.

"He always keeps this place looking so nice." He remarked to himself as he looked around the room. "Ah. Well, better be getting to sleep." He opened the port on his neck, plugged in the charger, and shuddered. 

"Eh? What's this? Oh!" Freddy picked up the black notebook. "Isn't this that notebook that he always says not to touch? Honestly, I don't see why he's so worried about it. It's just a notebook...right?" He tried his hardest to resist the urge to open the faux leather cover, but decided against his will that he shouldn't. He reached out to set it back on the nightstand.

_Thump._

"Ugh!" Freddy had dropped it on the floor. "For the love of God, why is it that I can't seem to do anything right these days?" He groaned, frustrated. The book was open when he picked it up, and his blue eyes widened when he saw "Dear Freddy" written on the top of the first page.

'Don't read it, Frederick. Don't read it.' He tried to resist the urge and closed the book, but curiosity overpowered him quickly.

"I guess one peek won't hurt. I mean, he won't find out, right? And besides, how bad can its contents be?"

 

* * *

 

"Sweet mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes-Benz."

Freddy sat the notebook back on top of the desk with wide eyes.

"So he really _does_ feel that way about me." Freddy thought back to all those times when Bonnie turned red when he touched him, and why he was always kinder to him than he was to anyone else. He slapped himself on the forehead.

"How have I not seen this before?! It was so obvious!" Freddy sighed and laid back on the bed.

"I guess I should probably sleep on my thoughts right now. It's nearly ten-thirty, after all." With that, he turned off the lights and allowed himself to shut down, just in time to miss Bonnie entering the room in the closest thing to a cold sweat an android could muster.

"Oh god. Please don't have read that, please please don't have read that!" Bonnie fretted and inspected the notebook. There was no obvious sign that Freddy had read it, and it was in the same spot he'd left it, so he figured he was safe.

"Thank god." He set the notebook down under the nightstand, lucky to have a friend that respected his privacy so much. He left the room to go bother Chica in the kitchen, completely unaware of the truth, and shut the door behind him.


	13. Act Thirteen

"Freddy..." Bonnie gently shook his friend awake. "Freddy! Rise and shine, your batteries should be charged by now and Mike wants to pester you more about android mechanics."

"Oh." Freddy's body booted itself up and he sleepily opened his eyes. "Sorry about that, Bon Bon, I was out for longer than expected. What time is it?" He sat up.

"Three am."

"That's a relief." Freddy chuckled and sat up. "At least I didn't oversleep."

"That it is. Um, by the way..." Bonnie suddenly became very red-faced. "Come outside. We need to talk." 

'Uh-oh.' Freddy had a feeling he knew just what the smaller man was about to ask, and he knew there was no chance he could get away with lying. He unplugged and followed Bonnie outside of his room.

"Did you read that notebook that's on the nightstand?" Bonnie asked, arms crossed.

Freddy sighed. "Now before you say anything, I had picked it up and dropped it by mistake. Originally I had planned not to do it. The pages opened and I saw my name. I couldn't help but get curious, and..." He winced as Bonnie's expression became unreadable. "I'm sorry, Bon, I feel really bad now. I know you didn't want me to read that but--"

"How many entries did you read?" The other cut him off. His red eyes bore into him and Freddy knew he couldn't bullshit his way out now.

He swallowed. "All three of them."

Bonnie couldn't say a thing.

"But," Freddy held up a hand. "I've actually been wanting to tell you for I while that I've felt the same way for a long time."

"What?!" Bonnie's eyes widened and his artificial heart began to race.

"Really." Freddy took both of Bonnie's hands in his own. The other's face turned bright red.

"I-Uh..." Bonnie was very quiet. "I don't know what to say..."

"How long have you liked me for?" Freddy asked. "Be honest with me."

"Uh..." Bonnie turned even more red. "Three years."

"Huh. Three years." Freddy paused. "Jesus, Bonnie. I had no idea." He laughed and his friend's heart skipped a few beats. "Gosh, had I known that, I think I would have done this sooner." With that, he crashed his lips onto the other's. Bonnie flinched. He felt his ears and neck turn red and he kissed back, shaking. They stuck like that for a hot second, but to Bonnie, it felt like forever. And that's just how long he wanted it to last.

When they pulled apart, Bonnie felt like he was about to short circuit and barely

"Bonnie? Hey, are you okay? Snap out of it!" Freddy snapped his fingers a few times, trying to get his attention, but the other bot was frozen in place. "Bonnie? _Bonnie_?"

Bonnie didn't say anything. Instead, he wound up shutting down in Freddy's arms.


	14. Act Fourteen- End

Bonnie woke up in the back room with his boss standing over him.

"I see everyone's favorite guitarist is up and at it again after only five hours!" She laughed and the bot's eyes widened. He'd really been out for that long? "What happened, Bonnie?" Cassie asked.

"Freddy and I..." Bonnie blushed as he remembered what happened. "We, uh... we kissed."

Cassie stared blankly. "You and Freddy have a thing? Huh. I didn't see that coming, to be honest."

The bot crossed his arms. "It's true. I think. I actually never got the chance to clarify things with him, but...yeah."

"Wow. Anyway, how's that bad enough to the point where ya passed out?" The boss questioned.

"I've kinda...liked him for a long time...I just never thought he'd like me back" Bonnie realized just how embarrassed he was telling all this to his _boss_. Oof.

She laughed. "Bon, do you have any idea how red your face is? You look like a tomato!"

"D-do I really?" Bonnie huffed. "How fantastic."

"Yeah. Ya do. And keep in mind, I'm your boss. You can't really hide anything from me." Cass shook her head, her orange curls bouncing.

"Right." The bot sat up on the repair table and attempted to stretch his arms and shoulders. "So is that, like, all you needed to know from me or what?"

"Yeah, that's it. I'm officially letting you run free once again." Cassie laughed. "Just so you know, I've charged you up for the day. Go get ready to entertain a bunch of children, we're opening sooner than usual today."

"Damn. Alright. Thanks, Boss." Bonnie laughed too. Just then, the door slammed open so hard it nearly came off the hinges.

"Bon Bon! Are you okay?!" Freddy ran up to Bonnie and took both of his hands in his own.

"...Yeah." The other bot blushed. Cassie backed up and pretended she didn't see them. "Uh, Cassie charged me up, so I'm all good to go for today."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Freddy pecked his now-lover on the cheek. Bonnie turned a little pink in the face. "Ehehe. You, uh, you _are_ okay with me doing that, yeah?"

The shorter bot nodded mutely. "Hey, uh...are we dating now, Freddy?"

Freddy stared at him. "Do friends confess their love for each other and kiss?"

"Touche." To be honest, it wasn't how Bonnie pictured getting with him to be, but you know what? It was better than nothing. He smiled, and Freddy smiled back.

"Aww! Well, looks like I'm done here." Cassie wiped her brow free of invisible sweat. "Later, boys. Call me if you need me." The boss winked at Bonnie and left.

"Huh. What was that wink for?" Freddy asked.

"Hell if I know." His new boyfriend rolled his eyes. "Hey, how much time do we have before opening?"

"Thirty or so minutes?"

"Oh. Good." Bonnie's smile turned to a smirk. "Then I suppose we've got extra time."

He pulled Freddy closer to him until their lips touched.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, Bonnie~!"

Chica nearly bulldozed down the bot's bedroom door.

"What gives, blondie?!" Bonnie jumped in fright, nearly dropping the notebook in his hands. His jump made him accidentally bonk his head on Freddy's chin, who had the smaller android laid across his lap as they wrote together in what was now their notebook.

"I heard you two-" Chica pointed a finger at her two friends, "are a couple now! Congratulations! Mike owes me money now!" The blonde cackled.

"We decided we'd come down to congratulate you ourselves!" Mike and Foxy came through the door holding hands, the security guard ignoring Chica's comment about the money.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Mike and Bonnie exchanged a hug. "Way to go. You've finally gotten together!"

"Thanks for the help." Bonnie replied. "It probably would have been forever until I'd have told him otherwise had it not been for this." He said, holding up the notebook.

"No problem." Mike replied. Foxy wrapped an arm around the guard's waist.

"T'was quite smart of ye to come to Mikey here for help. He does know quite a bit about love, after all~" Foxy grinned lecherously and flipped up his eye patch. Mike turned red and rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, Foxy, _why are you like this_." He pinched his nose but couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Hey, does the boss not get to come in and say anything before she clocks out?" Cassie stepped into the room too.

"Boss!" Everyone greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey guys!" Everyone exchanged hugs with the redheaded woman, except for Mike. They just shook hands since it would have been too awkward to do anything else.

After a while of awkward silence, Freddy piped up. "Well, now what should we do?" 

"I'm going home. See you guys later, don't burn the establishment down or I'll dismantle all of you limb for limb." Cassi exchanged a few more hugs with the bots and left.

"Now that the boss is gone, I propose we all just hang out and eat pizza." Chica replied in typical Chica fashion. Everyone else agreed that that sounded fun

"Hey, Bonnie," Freddy pulled his lover aside. "You don't mind if I-"

"I'd love to." Bonnie smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller android's waist. Freddy reciprocated the action and the two kissed again, finally solidifying to everyone else that they were in fact in love.

Everyone oohed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for making it this far!<3 i'm so so so SO grateful for your support and continued reading through this. thank you so much!


End file.
